The League and The Dargon
by WaveTheDargon
Summary: Wave, a small sound dragon, makes his way to fame, glory, and his own little adventure inside of the institute of war. Okay, maybe not so much fame and glory, and a little more stress and anxiety. Nobody ever said it was fun to be the new kid Probably going to ship him with a champ from the League at some point, male or female. Rated M because I slip up a lot, just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**A small installment, I guess. I'm new here, and just a quick chapter to set things in motion.**

"Calm down, deep breaths, you'll be fine," I reassured myself, which only caused me to hyperventilate and worry more.  
It's just a little test, right? What could they want else with me. I can show them that I can fight. I looked down at my body, I was somewhat built, for a dragon the size of a dog... Right? This is so nerve wracking. I tried to play some calming music through the speaker-like parts of my wings, humming along to it unsteadily. I really hope I'm good enough.

I looked around, the room was nearly empty. Of course it was nearly empty, you can't just ask to be a champion, hell, I barely could stay here.

"Enter."  
Am I ready? I think I'm ready. I'm still hyperventilating. This is scaring me more than the deaths, the things I've seen, why is this making me so stressed?

I slowly trudged in, looking between the summoners, as they watched me closely.  
"Why do you wish to join the League?"  
The question I have been thinking for a long time. Why did I want to join?  
"I wanted to seek adventure out, and grasp it within my own paws. When I heard of the summoner's, and the amazing feats of the Fields of Justice, I was intrigued by it, and came once I had trained enough to consider becoming a champion," I responded. I tried to sound formal, but I don't know if I did it well enough. They looked between themselves, and looked back at me.

Repressed memories. They did this with that one girl too, the Crownguard. Memories I tried to hide back, memories that made me bite my bottom lip with my beaked snout, memories that caused my normally wagging tail to halt completely, and for my scales to seem to ice over. A haunting presence that made the heat of my four legs seem to vanish, and leave me with a broken heart.

I'll feel much more comfortable divulging these memories one day, but… Today isn't that day, lest someone get their hands on this. They stared down at me, I know what they have seen. I know what they know. They know, what I don't want to remember.

I hated being unhappy, I hated my depressing moments, when I'm flying as high as the birds, and suddenly my mood is shot down faster than a Piltover Airship that wandered near the wrong city.

I straightened myself up, "I came for forgiveness and a new name. I came for my own story."

"Indeed, Wave. Leave with the man outside of this room," the summoner said, pointing his finger at a doorway that I slowly shuffled to, "He will show you the way."

 **I would appreciate any comments, criticism, and ideas in the reviews, don't be afraid to hurt my feelings, I need to get better somehow.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Another little chapter**

I pushed the large white door he had pointed to open.

Okay, I didn't push it open, I kinda fiddled with the bronze doorknob awkwardly until the man on the other side had pulled it open for me.

My eyes wandered up to him, and he was not exactly what I had expected. A large dog-like man, or maybe a jackal? He had a halberd in his right hand, wearing strange golden clothing. He looked down at me, almost mockingly as a bit of surprise on his face, "It seems they let anything join the League these days."  
I was a bit offended, seeing as I had prepared for this for so long, only for the first person I meet to talk to me as if I was some sort of joke.  
"This way, I'll show you around the institute." He said, almost demanding.

I followed in his shadow down the white hallway. The area was quite formal, as I had expected, but it seemed to be a little… devoid of life, "Where is everyone?"  
"These are the chambers that one normally only enters when they first arrive, however, since I am in charge of the welfare of new champions, such as yourself, I come here more often," He replied, "And since I'm going to be part of your daily routine, you must know that my name is Nasus."

I looked up at him, "My name is Wave!" I said cheerily, trying to brighten the mood of the conversation.  
"So I've been told," He replied, "I see the summoner's had to peer up in your head a bit, you're still a little shaken up."

Was I still showing visual signs of it? "I'd rather not talk about that."

Nasus nodded in understanding as he stopped outside of another large white door, "I figured as much. Many of our pasts we don't wish to remember."

He tried to pulled the door open, and was confused as it stayed in place. He pulled a few more times, before covering his face with his palm, "Damn it."  
"What's wrong?" I asked curiously.

He gently pushed his hand against the door, "This is rather embarrassing."

We sat in silence for a few moments, and a smile spread across my face, giggling quietly. I looked beyond the door, and it was, guess what, ANOTHER white room.

"Why is this entire building so white…"  
"Well, the color shows more outside of our facilities. Here is where the summoners will test your body, and make changes to you so you will be able to be fought against on the Fields of Justice." Nasus explained.

"What? Tests?" I asked, walking forward a bit.  
"Sorry," He muttered, as I looked toward him and the blunt end of his halberd came down on my head.

I woke up a little while later, a strange goat lady, and Nasus to my side.  
"Nasus, you know it wasn't necessary!" The goat lady seemed to be arguing. My vision was a bit fuzzy, but I could make out the large things, small details such as letters I couldn't see, however.

I opened my mouth, but no sound came out, and I yawned.  
Nasus shook his head, "He seemed like a struggler."

"Sorry dear, Nasus gets impatient during Balance Testing, my name is Soraka, and I run the infirmary here at the institute of war," She said, pulling the curtains that surrounded me away. Much more light flooded into the room, and the small glimpse I saw outside showed snow covered trips of trees. It was still winter, so I guess I've only been out for a few hours, but why don't I feel the pain of the blow? The room was painted a light blue, and had much more color than the hallway and chambers I had seen before. I saw a small figure lying in another bed. A yordle, with orange fur, and a cute little hat.

I looked back at Nasus, and I smiled.

Nasus was confused, and the Goat lady, whose name I may have already forgotten, smiled back

I smiled because I knew my life was just starting to get better, with a blow to my head.

 **Always remember to provide me with criticism, as long as you don't be too rude about it :)**


End file.
